


Gaming

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Gaming

It was a well known fact that Tokiya is not a gamer. Neither was Otoya, but that never stopped him from dragging Tokiya into all the new things he found interesting, like that recently released Assaulting Giants mobagame.

"I bet you can't beat my high score, Tokiya!"

Famous last words, as Otoya whined when Tokiya took all of 5 tries to ace the game and stole the top place in Otoya's personal ranking chart.


End file.
